lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurohasu Akuma
Kurohasu Liniette Akuma 'is a main character in Lemon Dreams. Kurohasu or "Kuro" is a devil and the current Gehenna of Lust. Appearance : Kurohasu takes the form of a female teenager despite her being over a hundred years old. She has a thin and slender body with pale skin. He hair is soot black and often down. It has been seen up and in different styles such as in a mohawk but is usually messy her hair covering one eye. Her horns are smooth and in a striped pattern and are in the shape which form a crown. Her prehensile tail is striped as well and has an arrowheaded end. Her tail is hairless, unlike most demons who's tails have hair on them. Her eyes have black sclera, cat-like pupils and gold coloured irises that get lighter and darker depending on the time of year. She has pointed teeth and black claws. She wears different clothes depending on her surroundings. Usually, she wears casual clothes such as tee-shirts and jeans, otherwise she wears very revealing clothing. Personality : Kurohasu has a bipolar disorder. She is usually very tricky, naive, violent and childishly cruel. But she is also kind to certain people such as her husband Doom Kanasses and Krauss Beildusmitt. She is neutral but also sides with her family for the prosperity of Demonity and the demise of humans and angels. History : Kurohasu was born with her sister Shirohasu in Ossaka, Japan. She was born the youngest out of all her sibilings and born four months after her twin sister Shirohasu was born on December 9th. Her parents were Asmodeus Aichkik and Marie Anton. She lived in Ossaka until the age of 9 when her mother and father got a divorce. They both took a daughter and returned to the Underworld and the Overworld. There, she had a spoiled childhood and was homeschooled. At the age of 120, she gained her seven tails but had not become a devil like her father and relatives. So instead she decided to become a God like her uncle Lucifer who she adored so much. She confronted him and defeated him, making her an eighth god fo the Underworld. This unfortunately upset the balance of Demonity, Humanity and Angelity. Kurohasu's father then stopped her and tore her tails from her body and scattered them among the Four Worlds and banished her from the Underworld until she could be a Gehenna. : So for two years, she searched the Four Worlds for her missing tails. During that time, she joined the alliance of Seele Exorcist Branch, in hatred of her family for banishing her. She eventually found her tails once again and was reunited with her twin sister while working there. Still, she continued to work for Seele Exorcist Branch but did not kill her kind, instead she sent them back to the Underworld. : Eventually, she learned that her elder brother Amaymon Aheloston went missing and was presumed dead. She took the time to find him due to her being very close to him and found him living on a small secluded farm in Texas. Amaymon asked her to not tell anybody where he was because he did not wish to become a Gehenna and be next in line for the crown. Kurohasu promised him and asked if he was giving up his Baal status. He replied saying: "I dont want to live that life anymore", giving her eligibility for the Gehenna status instead of him. Equipment Powers & Abilities Demonic Forms : Kurohasu has been known to take on a number of demonic forms relating to the number of tails she has and a certain sin. So far only seven have been accounted for. * '''Nefas '(latin for "sin, abomination, wickedness") Kurohasu's weakest and commonly seen state. She takes the form of a human woman with her demon qualities visibly shown. Her tail can be separated from her body and manifested into a scythe which is the shape of her power in this form. The bond with her tail is not too strong and often argues with it when in conversation with her tail. *'Luxuria '(latin for "lust") Kurohasu's second to last strongest form. It is signifigantly much stronger and powerful than her Nefas state. *'''Gulae (latin for "gluttony") *'Avarice '(latin for "greed") *'Invidia '(latin for "envy") *'Desdia '(latin for "sloth") *'Ira '(latin for "wrath") Kurohasu's second strongest form. *Superbia (latin for "pride") Kurohasu's most strongest and powerful form. Fire Manipulation Electicity Manipulation Regeneration Reincarnation Hardened Skin : Kurohasu can increase the chemical bonds between the carbon atoms in the layers of her skin, amking them as hard as diamonds or as weak as charcoal to her decision. She has this ability in all of her forms but is the strongest in her Nefas form. Storage : Kurohasu has the ability to store objects and people on her stomach without being affected by her stomach acid. She can store endless amounts of matter in her body without it affecting her weight or size. But after a while, she starts to feel bloated. It is rumoured that she can only do this because her stomach leads to another dimension. She has the ability to do this only in her Nefas and Gulae forms. Trivia *Kurohasu's colour is black. *Kurohasu's animal is the Black Mamba *Kurohasu can speak a number of languages which include latin, japanese, german, english and demon languages. *Kurohasu's twin sister Shirohasu is ironicly opposite to her in many ways. **Shirohasu's name means "white lotus" while Kurohasu's name means "black lotus". **Shirohasu's colour is white. **Shirohasu's last name is Tenshi which means "angel" in japanese while Kurohasu's last name means "demon" or "devil" in japanese. **Shirohasu was born with angelic qualities inherited from her mother, while Kurohasu was born with demonic qualites inherited from her father. *Kurohasu has several familiars which include an albino buffalo named Hakur, an unnamed chuchi moth and a spokenhaste named Bagels. *Kurohasu cannot cook very well. *Kurohasu is the co-creator of Lemon Dreams Jason Gestalt's alter ego. *Kurohasu was born in the fictional place of Ossaka, Japan. *Kurohasu is very talented at using bladed weapons like swords and knives but is not as good at using projectile weapons such as guns, throwing knives, crossbows, etc. *Kurohasu's favorite food is beef products and ramen. *Kurohasu has a habit of spacing out. *Kurohasu has a number of medical conditions which include bipolar disorder, tourettes syndrome, depression, hypersensitive nerves in her left arm and vitamin D deficency. *Kurohasu is a bit sex addicted. *She is the youngest of all her living and dead siblings. *Kurohasu's theme song chosen by Jason Gestalt is "Pet needs friends(Bear Damen remix)" by The Benelux. *Kurohasu can play banjo and bass.